


The L Word

by Yngvildr the Voracious (Yngvildr_the_Voracious)



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1, First Time, I hope My McCree ain't too goofy tbh, I love you's, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Moving In Together, This'll probably give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yngvildr_the_Voracious/pseuds/Yngvildr%20the%20Voracious
Summary: As they decide to acquire lodging for themselves as a couple, Jesse finds it strange that neither of them have said the L word. Yet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed : This is loosely based on my own experience of moving to a place with someone for the first time and some of my SO's dad's experience with the L word.

“Wake up, Jesse!”

 

Jesse cracked an eyelid open and upon seeing the blinking numbers of the clock, shut them back immediately.

 

He had prepared himself psychologically for it, but it seemed that his body was betraying him now. 

 

“Jesse!” He heard again. 

 

Jesse McCree knew by now dawdling or feigning sleep was useless. He had to rise.

 

“Where are your things? Reinhardt and Lena are already here with the truck…”

 

“Eerrrr…” Jesse was speechless. 

 

Hanzo, as usual, was impeccably dressed for moving boxes around. He had his metallic multipurpose boots on over a pair of track pants and wore a loose fitting shirt. His hair, greying at the temples was carefully gathered in a bun instead of his usual ponytail. He looked way too alert for someone who was up and about at seven in the morning.

 

“Please tell me you packed your belongings.” Hanzo asked, murder in his beautiful brown eyes, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

Jesse rose sluggishly out of bed, in his birthday suit and stumbled to his closet, looking at how full it was with his different sets of civilian clothes and all the conveniently folded cardboard boxes propped against the side wall.

 

“I was about to start…”

 

Hanzo looked like he was about to explode. 

 

“Come on, it’ll go fast, not like I had a lotta stuff in the first place…”

 

After all, before they even hopped from watchpoints to watchpoints of the Overwatch reborn, Jesse had been a wanted man, wandering all on his lonesome with barely more than a change of clothes.

 

Of course, the addition of closets among his possessions, albeit in different parts of the world, had allowed him to keep a few things.

 

“You haven't even showered.” Hanzo sneered, pushing Jesse away from the closet and toward the door of the small bathroom. “And pack your toiletries in a bag on the way out!”

 

Jesse chuckled as he closed the door behind him and stepped underneath a spray for a quick shower. 

 

He should have guessed Hanzo would be like this. After all, he had been the one insisting that every box was done, labelled and secured with tape the day before moving in their new lodgings.

 

Their very own. One they chose together. 

How they had argued over location. Hanzo didn't want to be too far from a city in case of trouble, Jesse would have lived in a hunting cabin in the middle of the woods had Hanzo let him do so. 

 

In the end, both agreed on staying in Gibraltar, the last base they used on a regular basis once their friend Winston had made sure it wouldn't get attacked again. 

 

Jesse counted. Two years. They had first kissed there, in fact. Two years. And now they had saved the world and were preparing to move on to the next step of their lives. It made Jesse dizzy, his stomach aflutter with nervosity and excitation. Well, now maybe he understood a little bit why Hanzo was even shorter than usual this morning.

 

Jesse dried himself and stepped out of the bathroom with his toothbrush and his electric razor ready to dump them in any bag or box Hanzo had been taking care of. 

 

Hanzo seemed to have gone for the clothes first because Jesse’s jeans, boots and shirt was waiting for him when he got out, a pair of underwear haphazardly thrown onto it. Jesse smiled.

 

“I can't believe you only thought to pack your professional things…” Hanzo grumbled, sounding annoyed. “We’re not moving into this house to turn it into another watchpoint.” He added, looking at Jesse in the eye.

 

“Hey, it’s important and fragile. Had to pack them first.” Jesse said as he finished buttoning his shirt up. “Have you seen my…”

 

“On the bed.”

 

Jesse grabbed it quick and helped Hanzo finish the three boxes worth of personal content. Five years of Overwatch being back. They had left the world a better place. Jesse’s life too. How in the world had he accumulated so many things?

 

Balancing two boxes, he asked Hanzo to put the third on the pile. 

 

“Thank you for helping me pack, sweetheart.” 

 

Hanzo grumbled something along the lines of  _ fool _ or maybe it was something Japanese. Jesse didn’t know, he didn’t have much of an ear for the language of his gentleman friend. 

 

He led him through the corridors to make up for the lack of visibility. All the while, Jesse’s heart was thumping in his chest. It made a sudden drop when he saw his three lonely box stacked next to the dozen that summed up Hanzo’s own belongings. Neatly tagged with the roman letters spelling his given name. He spied a drawing of a little bird on one of them. Genji’s playful addition, most probably. Must have driven his brother nuts during his own packing.

 

Still, Jesse was both proud and surprised his personal belongings could be assembled in more than a single cardboard box. Still, he was at a disadvantage compared to Hanzo. They both had led lives of fugitives, but it was certain that Hanzo had to move around a bit less, maybe he even had time to settle for a year or two, what with no bounty on his head and the threat of death only present if he ever came back to his hometown. 

 

That would also explain how he drove the seller into a metaphorical wall as he bargained too. 

 

At first, McCree had let him do all the work. He knew quite a lot about accommodations, but he wasn’t picky and he figured Hanzo would like to chose. Until Hanzo was tired of it and started to drag him to the visits. 

 

They knew they wanted (needed) this one upon seeing the garden. 

 

Jesse saw the box labelled “gardening supplies” as he closed the truck and opened the passenger door. 

 

“Took your time, cowboy.” Hanzo smirked. 

 

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure the boxes wouldn’t jostle much.” Jesse explained. 

 

Hanzo looked at Jesse with the strange gleam in his eyes he loved. They had never told each other the L word. They were old men. They didn’t need that kind of shit clogging their every pores, but suddenly, Jesse wanted him to know. Jesse wanted to tell him with more than looks and caresses, with more than his tongue on his silken skin, ravishing and worshipping his body. 

 

Hanzo leaned toward Jesse and pecked his lips, softly before he turned the key to turn on the engine. 

 

*

**

*

 

Lena flitted in and out to put the boxes in their second floor, the one which had the three tiny rooms where they knew they’d make a library, an office and a bedroom out of. 

 

The first floor was an open kitchen and a living room with enough space to place a table and a couch. They had salvaged furniture from the Watchpoint to that effect. Reinhardt, Jesse and Hanzo placed the huge black couch, frayed at the edges, at the center, the two relatively younger men huffing and puffing from the effort while Reinhardt took extra care to stretch his sensitive back. He was almost seventy, after all, now, Jesse realised. 

 

Such old men they were. 

 

And like that, they were finished transporting. Hanzo popped open several bottles of beer and one of coke for Tracer who chugged it in no time. 

 

“Thank you for your help.” Jesse said, accepting a brew from his man. “Real grateful you guys were here.”

 

“No thanks are needed!” Reinhardt said, his voice booming and echoing on the bare walls. 

 

“Yeah, it was our pleasure!” Tracer pipped. “It’s quite cute to see you two moving on with your lives.”

 

“Oh, hardly.” Hanzo scoffed. “We’re too old to be cute.”

 

“Well, one is never too old to be in love. Believe this old man at least.” the big knight told the couple with a soft smile. 

 

Jesse felt his cheeks heat, thinking about the truck again. Glancing at Hanzo, he could see how his hand fidgeted around his bottle of beer, despite showing absolutely no emotion on his face. 

 

Jesse pondered on the German knight’s wisdom as he left with Lena, both agents ( _ former agents _ ) giving them emotional goodbyes and making them promise they would call and invite them all to the housewarming party.  

 

“Do you reckon he’s right?” Jesse asked once they were finally alone, trying to shake the exhaustion on the couch. “I mean… About not being too old…”

 

Hanzo looked at Jesse and opened his mouth as if to say something. Jesse waited with baited breath until the man simply sighed and turned around, opening one of the boxes marked as  _ dishes _ in his careful handwriting. 

 

“The kitchen already has plenty of empty cabinets. We can unpack the dishes.” he growled, sounding extremely frustrated. 

 

Jesse, confused, chose to follow his example and unpack a box marked as containing  _ glassware _ . 

 

Was he about to say it too? Like Jesse almost told him in the car? For some reason, it didn’t change Jesse’s own reluctance to say the words. Maybe once they were finished with all these boxes, they could show each other.

 

Now, where could they even do that? Jesse wondered, looking around. Would they even have the energy? Honestly, Jesse felt really tired, his back aching from all the heavy lifting. 

 

He fetched the futon and they set it up near the couch. Their first night together in their own shared home didn’t feel really that much different. 

 

Except everything was different. 

 

Jesse tossed and turned. He tried shutting his eyes, he even got up and removed his prosthetic. He went back to bed, tried to hug Hanzo from behind, but forgot that the arm he needed to do that was now on the couch. 

 

“Stop moving so much.” Hanzo said, annoyed. 

 

“Sorry, hun…” Jesse muttered, machinal. 

 

Machinally. This automatic response. He didn’t like this one bit. 

 

After a few minutes trying to stay very still, Jesse asked out loud: 

 

“You asleep, hun?”

 

“I could be.” Hanzo groaned. “What’s on your mind?” he asked. 

 

“I was thinking… This is the first time we’ve had a home of our own...” Jesse started. “And yet, we never said I love you.”

 

The rustle of the sheets made Jesse turn toward Hanzo who had moved until he was sitting close to Jesse. 

 

“Do you want me to say it?” Hanzo asked, his voice soft, making Jesse’s heart flutter, like the first time they kissed. 

 

“Well… I ain’t forcin’ you, I didn’t say it myself.” Jesse admitted. “I mean… I almost did it earlier, but I didn’t…”

 

“I also wanted to say it today.” Hanzo confessed. He sighed and smiled, making Jesse want to kiss the stretched lips. “It is after all a special day. A home for just the both of us… It’s a big step, even if it might seem we were already living together before.”

 

“A commitment.” Jesse repeated. “Maybe that’s the reason why we wanted to say it. We’re committed now. Can’t turn back.”

 

“Couples have separated after having walked an even longer path than us, Jesse.” Hanzo said, his eyebrow raised, only a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

 

Jesse knew he had been married a long time ago, he had already lived through all of this and some. It wasn’t new for him. And yet…

 

“Well, I ain’t planning on going anywhere for now.” Jesse drawled, shifting until he was on his knees, taking Hanzo’s hands. “Might as well go all the way.”

 

Hanzo chuckled. Jesse smiled and kissed his knuckles. 

 

“Hanzo Shimada. I love your laugh. I love your smile. I love when you grab my ear and call me fool. I love your overcooked pasta…”

 

“Stop this!” Hanzo laughed half-heartedly swatting Jesse’s hand away. 

 

“I love your pecs and that fine ass you’ve got, pardner!” Jesse added. “However, the whole is always bigger than the sum of its parts, so I gotta say it, Hanzo: I love you like I’ve never loved anyone in my life, honey.”

 

The blush on Hanzo’s cheeks was barely noticeable in the dark, but Jesse kissed his cheeks anyway and then his mouth, softly caressing his ribs underneath the tank top the Japanese man wore to bed. 

 

Hanzo’s own confession came as they made love for the first time in a home of their own. 

  
The sweetest sound of all, Jesse thought as he fell asleep on Hanzo’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally Jesse in this story, especially in the "how did I accumulate so much things" and the "omg he has so much more things than me?!"
> 
> It'll also have a sequel as in day 2 ficlet is a direct sequel to this. 
> 
> Enjoy the McHanzo week, write fics, read fics, share fics and be happy, y'all!


End file.
